


Фиолетовая ночь

by Tarosya



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, F/M, Forbidden Love, Missing Scene, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Могу с гордостью сказать, что я первая, кто в русскоязычном фандоме "Побега" написал пейринг Эл Джей/СофияФанфик написан в 2008 году
Relationships: Lincoln "LJ" Burrows/Sofia Lugo
Kudos: 2





	Фиолетовая ночь

Эл Джей лежал на мокрой от пота простыне без сна. Вдыхал влажную духоту фиолетовой тропической ночи. В Чикаго ночи серые, а в Панаме фиолетовые. Он никогда бы не поверил, если б сам не увидел.  
Восторг от вечного лета давно иссяк, оставив после себя лишь усталость от нескончаемой жары. Эта жара не оставляла даже ночью. Раскаленное дневное солнце не жгло, но прогретый воздух не желал остывать. Ночь не несла прохлады и успокоения. А лишь накрывала город своей фиолетовой непроглядной занавесью.  
Эл Джей встал с кровати. Осторожно и тихо, чтобы не разбудить Софию.  
Простыни сверкали белизной в темноте ночи. А ее стройное тело на их фоне казалось бронзовой статуэткой.  
Эл Джей вышел на террасу, опоясывающую их многоквартирный дом. Под горшком с полузасохшим фикусом спрятана пачка сигарет. Эл Джей щелкнул зажигалкой. Закурил. Выпустил клубок дыма в фиолетовую пустоту. Затягиваясь сигаретой, он казался самому себе взрослее.  
Сегодня звонил отец. Эти звонки выбивали Эл Джея из колеи. Он боялся их, нервничал. Линкольн-старший рассказывал, что Сара жива, что дядя Майкл заболел, возможно, серьезно. Каждый раз отец говорил, что они близки к развязке, что скоро все закончиться. Но от волнения Эл Джей не слушал отцовских фраз. Думал только о том, как бы не сказать лишнего, не проговориться, не запутаться. Хотя он и так уже совсем запутался.  
Странное дело, Линкольн-старший звонил все больше на мобильник, и заставал Эл Джея одного. Эл Джей не знал, говорил ли отец с Софией. Она молчала. А спрашивать он боялся.  
Раз в неделю Линкольн-старший присылал деньги. Завтра нужно сходить в банк. Каждый раз, получая отцовские деньги, Эл Джей казался себе маленьким и глупым. Не самостоятельным. Не настоящим мужчиной.  
Дней десять назад Эл Джей устроился на работу в магазин. За первую неделю заплатили сущие гроши. Хотя вместе с отцовскими деньгами у него получился неплохой бюджет. Хватит, чтобы пригласить Софию в кафе вечером, или сводить в клуб, и купить ей в подарок какую-нибудь безделушку. Эл Джею казалось, если он будет постоянно показывать Софии, как он ее любит, будет постоянно баловать ее, то и она в ответ будет любить его сильнее.  
Эл Джей не смог бы точно сказать, когда это началось. Возможно, в плену у Компании, когда он уговаривал Софию не бояться Сьюзан. А у самого останавливалось сердце при воспоминании о том, что эта женщина сделала с Сарой. Но он старался не показывать своего страха. В глазах Софии Эл Джей непременно хотел выглядеть смелым.  
А может все началось в госпитале, когда раненная София лежала на больничной койке, слабая и беспомощная. Ее обычно смуглая персиковая кожа была такой невыносимо бледной. И эта бледность резала глаза. И сердце.  
Эл Джей искренне радовался, когда Линкольн-старший забрал Софию из больницы домой, в квартиру, которую они сняли в Панама-Сити. София, такая красивая, нежная и добрая теперь будет жить с ними. Будет частью их семьи, их жизни. Но почему-то глядя, как отец обнимает ее, Эл Джей ощущал, как что-то ранее незнакомое колит в груди, мешая дышать. И он мучился своими чувствами, не находя им объяснения.  
Все перевернулось в тот страшный день, когда Линкольн-старший убил человека Компании, и был тут же арестован. Они вернулись домой с рынка вдвоем, без отца. София билась в истерике. Эл Джей старался ее успокоить. Обнимал, гладил по шелковистым волосам. А в следующую секунду ее бархатные губы нашли его. Будто очнувшись из забытья, Эл Джей вдруг сообразил, что его пальцы теребят ее коричневый сосок. И его поглотила фиолетовая тропическая ночь, обволакивая вязкой страстной влагой.  
\- Эль Джеей! – Донеслось из спальни. София произносила слова нараспев, превращая его имя в колоритное ласковое слово, смысл которого известен лишь им двоим.  
Он сделал последнюю затяжку. Выбросил сигарету во двор, проследив за дугой, которую описал в воздухе летящий огонёк. Сигарета погасла, не достигнув земли.  
Эл Джей побрел обратно в спальню, и тропическая ночь сомкнулась за ним своими фиолетовыми шторами.


End file.
